Jackie Marchand
Jackie Marchand is a television writer and producer, best known for her work on the children's action/adventure series Power Rangers. Background Jackie Marchand was, as of Power Rangers Jungle Fury, the longest running veteran on the show since Judd Lynn, whom she shared co-writing duties with until he left at the end of Time Force. She started back in the third series of Mighty Morphin and was a casual fan of the show. She's also praised the Sentai show Gingaman. Taking a break from the show after Time Force, as she disagreed with "the executive producer's" decision to stick much more closely to sentai plotsToku Rants interview with Jackie Marchand: 16:35 to 17:02, Marchand was brought back by Doug Sloan in 2003 when Disney began filming new episodes of Power Rangers in New Zealand.Toku Rants interview with Jackie Marchand: 17:04 to 17:32 After contributing to Ninja Storm through SPD, she was promoted several times under Bruce Kalish and Eddie Guzelian: the story editor in Mystic Force, and then co-producer of Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury (where she was responsible for the Spirit RangersToku Rants interview with Jackie Marchand: 31:55 to 33:18) and finally RPM, where she served as the season's head writer for a time before breaking ties with the franchise altogether. Due to her experience, John Tellegen says Marchand would take the lead in working out where the key bits of sentai footage should be used: "she really enjoyed the sentai and understand when a new... general was introduced or a new weapon... she would place it up on the board where we should probably do that." Toku Rants interview with Jon Tellegen She worked under four different bosses with different demands. She has said Sloan used to give writers some footage to work from and asked for several concepts based on that, and allowed writers to make up their own stories. Lynn and Kalish had a more collaborative, writing room approach where all writers would get together and choose what to do. Some seasons required more adherence to sentai, with Disney demanding more stock footage used to save budget. ("There was one exec there that said 'just dub the whole show'.") She felt that this could undermine an episode if the fight scenes were repetitive (and could be exciting if the footage was exciting). [http://danstokurants.rangercentral.com/?p=3162 Toku Rants interview with Jackie Marchand: 09:55 to 13:14Tzachor was interested in high production values and when he allowed original stories, Marchand believed they could be the strongest stories on the show; Time Force is cited as an example and her favourite under him.Toku Rants interview with Jackie Marchand: 47:50 to 48:38 and 47:50 to 48:38 Sloan's approach was humourous and "kid relatable".Toku Rants interview with Jackie Marchand: 22:27 to 23:50 She was not included much in the development of RPM but "diplomatically" said she thought the writing was very strong.Toku Rants interview with Jackie Marchand: 51:17 to 52:31 Favoured seasons she worked on for Saban were Mighty Morphin, Lightspeed Rescue, and Time Force, praising the cast for the last two, while she told Toku Rants that Zeo wasn't as thematically developed as it could be. At Disney, Ninja Storm (compared to the original show with "funny villains" and "a lot of heart") through to Mystic Force (where she enjoyed the Udonna/Claire and record shop scenes) were listed as fun jobs while Jungle Fury was unfortunately hurt by the strike action; Overdrive became more difficult when Disney's budget and stock footage demands made it difficult for the writers to do the "Indiana Jones" series they'd pitched. In her Toku Rants review, she's said her favourite stories were the shorter, more contained "cute little story" - citing "Diva in Distress" as an example. Marchand also played an uncredited voice role in 1998's Power Rangers in Space, as the voice of the monster named Mamamite. Back in that period of the show, writers and crew were often asked if they'd like to make cameos or voice monsters.Toku Rants interview with Jackie Marchand: 08:00 to 09:30 Marchand made an appearance at the Power Morphicon, the first Power Rangers fan convention, in June 2007. She was profiled by Yahoo.com Media as part of their coverage of the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike. In 2014, she admitted she'd have prefered not to have gone on strike but while she wasn't going to judge the fill-in writers, choosing to write during a strike was not what she would have done in their position. [http://danstokurants.rangercentral.com/?p=3162 Toku Rants interview with Jackie Marchand: 29:54 to 31:57 Hasbro tweeted on May 1, 2018 that they had acquired the Power Rangers franchise and Jackie Marchand replied with another tweet expressing interest in returning to writing for the franchise under Hasbro. Writing credits *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers **''The Potion Notion'' **''Rita's Pita'' **''Water You Thinking?'' *''Power Rangers Zeo'' **''The Shooting Star'' **''Bulk Fiction'' **''A Season to Remember'' **''The Lore of Auric'' **''A Mystery to Me'' *''Power Rangers Turbo'' **''Rally Ranger'' **''A Drive to Win'' **''The Wheel of Fate'' **''Little Strong Man'' *''Power Rangers in Space'' **''Invasion of the Body Switcher'' **''The Silver Secret'' **''A Date with Danger'' **''Dark Specter's Revenge'' **''Silence is Golden'' **''The Enemy Within'' **''Ghosts in the Machine'' **''The Impenetrable Web'' **''A Line in the Sand'' *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' **''The Lights of Orion'' **''Orion Returns'' **''Shark Attack'' **''Redemption Day'' **''Turn Up the Volume'' *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' **''Up to the Challenge'' **''Ryan's Destiny'' **''Curse of the Cobra'' **''Strength of the Sun'' **''The Cobra Strikes'' **''Olympius Ascends'' **''A Face from the Past'' **''The Queen's Return'' **''The Omega Project'' **''The Fifth Crystal'' **''The Chosen Path'' **''Yesterday Again'' **''As Time Runs Out'' **''In the Freeze Zone'' **''The Mighty Mega Battles'' **''The Great Egg Caper'' **''Ocean Blue'' **''The Last Ranger'' **''Sorcerer of the Sands'' **''Olympius Unbound'' **''Neptune's Daughter'' **''Web War'' **''In the Limelight'' **''Wrath of the Queen'' **''Rise of the Super Demons'' **''The Fate of Lightspeed'' *''Power Rangers Time Force'' **''Force from the Future'' **''Something to Fight For'' **''Ransik Lives'' **''A Blue Streak'' **''A Parting of Ways'' **''Short-Circuited'' **''Future Unknown'' **''Uniquely Trip'' **''Worlds Apart'' **''The Quantum Quest'' **''Clash for Control'' **''Bodyguard in Blue'' **''Trust and Triumph'' **''Trip Takes a Stand'' **''Quantum Secrets'' **''The Last Race'' **''Lovestruck Rangers'' **''Full Exposure'' **''Movie Madness'' **''Time Force Traitor'' **''Frax's Fury'' **''Dawn of Destiny'' **''Fight Against Fate'' **''Destiny Defeated'' **''Undercover Rangers'' **''Beware the Knight'' **''Time for Lightspeed'' **''Reflections Of Evil'' **''Nadira's Dream Date'' **''Circuit Unsure'' **''A Calm Before the Storm'' **''The End of Time'' *''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'' **''Looming Thunder'' **''The Samurai's Journey''-Part 1 **''Scent of a Ranger'' **''All About Beevil'' **''Brothers In Arms'' **''The Wild Wipeout'' *''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' **''Diva in Distress'' **''Beneath the Surface'' **''White Thunder''-Part 2 and Part 3 **''Truth and Consequences'' **''Copy That'' **''Tutenhawken's Curse'' **''Fighting Spirit'' **''Strange Relations'' **''In Your Dreams'' **''Drawn into Danger'' *''Power Rangers S.P.D.'' **''Confronted'' **''Dogged'' **''Stakeout'' **''Wired'' **''Messenger''-Part 2 **''Reflection'' **''Missing'' **''History'' **''Impact'' **''Badge'' **''Endings''-Part 1 *''Power Rangers Mystic Force'' **''Code Busters'' **''Rock Solid'' **''The Gatekeeper'' **''Soul Specter'' **''Dark Wish''-Part 3 **''Heir Apparent'' **''Snow Prince'' **''Mystic Fate''-Part 1 *''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive'' **''Kick into Overdrive''-Part 2 **''Pirate in Pink'' **''Face to Face'' **''Behind the Scenes'' **''Once a Ranger'' **''Home and Away'' **''Nothing to Lose'' *''Power Rangers Jungle Fury'' **''Welcome to the Jungle''-Part 2 **''A Taste of Poison'' **''Way of the Master'' **''Pushed to the Edge'' **''Ghost of a Chance''-Part 2 **''To Earn Your Stripes'' **''Now the Final Fury'' *''Power Rangers RPM'' **''Go for the Green'' **''Ranger Yellow'' Myths * Jackie Marchand is rumoured to have fought for a Ninja Storm/''Wild Force'' teamup. In a Toku Rants interview, she denied this and said she thought it would have been a bad move as they were still setting up in New Zealand. References Sources *Wikipedia Article *Henshin Grid: Power Rangers Writers and Producers Category:Crew Category:Writers